Pikmin: Shadow Warp
Project by Nobody edits this without my permission. Pikmin: Shadow Warp is a fanon Pikmin game planned for the Wii. Plot During the events of Pikmin: Colonies, Olimar and Louie are sent to survey another part of the Pikmin Planet. When they get there, everything at first seems normal. But all is not normal. The Shadow Bulborb has risen at the bottom of Shadow Chasm, and seeks to destroy the universe, starting with the Pikmin Planet. On day 1, Olimar and Louie complete their initial survey with the aid of the Blue Pikmin, but find they cannot return to Capitol Colony. There is an invisible barrier around the area, preventing the captains from escaping - the Shadow Warp. On day 2, the captains split up. Olimar tries to find a way to break the barrier, without much success. Louie discovers a memory chip that The Ship complains has 'too much complicated data'. The Ship grudgingly finishes reading the memory chip overnight, and discovers that time outside the barrier is effectively stopped for time inside the barrier. The next day, Louie finds the Red Pikmin, while Olimar discovers an advanced power turbine with slots for various computer chips. The captains fit it to The Ship's hull. Day 4 brings with it a rainstorm. Only Blue Pikmin can venture outside, and a suspicious patch of earth is buried in a mudslide. The Blue Pikmin find two computer chips that fit into slots on the turbine, and The Ship ascertains it as a time travel device. On day 5, the captains make disturbing revelations. The creature responsible for the barrier is the Shadow Bulborb, in a cave under the ground and buried by the mudslide. The Shadow Bulborb plots to destroy the universe, and is perilously close to destroying the Pikmin Planet. The Ship forbids the use of the time travel device, but Olimar manually activates it from his spacesuit and the captains and Pikmin The Ship are transported back to the start of day 1, the difference being that everything they accomplished is still there. And so begins the saga of Pikmin: Shadow Warp. For the full story, click here Gameplay Overall, gameplay is very similar to Pikmin 2. Controls This game uses the Wii Remote and Nunchuk. * Control Stick: Move Olimar or Louie. * A Button: Press to pick up a Pikmin, release to throw. ** With B: Swap Pikmin colours. ** With +Down: Swap Pikmin stages. ** With C: Cancel throw. * B Button: Whistle. Hold to increase radius. * C Button: Dismiss all Pikmin. ** With B: Dismiss one colour. ** With +Down: Dismiss one type. * +Control Pad Down: Swarm Pikmin towards the cursor. ** With C: Hold to bunch all Pikmin at the cursor. * +Control Pad Up: Toggle zoom. Hold to toggle camera height. * +Control Pad L/R: Rotate camera. Double-tap to center camera. * Z Button: Interact. * - Button: Switch captains. * + Button: Open pause menu. Pause Menu The pause menu + has a number of useful functions. * Radar: Tells you where all Pikmin, enemies and objectives reside. * Objectives: See what currently needs to be done. * Pikmin Counters: Tell you how many Pikmin of each colour: ** You have total. ** Are under command. ** Are working. ** Are idle. ** Are planted in the ground. * Captain's Inventory: Review your items. ** Sprays: Equip sprays and check your stocks. * Device Status: View the current capabilities of the time travel device use them. * Menu: End the day or quit. Special Sequences Occasionally, something out of the normal order will happen. Here's a list of what can happen: Locks Locked gates will often appear, requiring keys. Once your Pikmin collect the key, it will appear in your Captain's Inventory. To unlock the gate, walk up to it, press Z, and select the correct key. Then knock the gate down! Interludes Special interludes will come at some points, requiring you to command Pikmin Leaders in certain tasks. Controls: * Control Stick: Move Pikmin Leader. * A Button: Jump. * B Button: Carry objects. Puzzles At some points, puzzles will appear. These require you to: * Move the pointer through a maze. * Tilt or shake the Wii Remote or Nunchuk. * Press buttons in the correct sequence. The Device Found on day 3, the mysterious power turbine 'The Device' by Louie is vital to survival and the plot. It has a number of functions, unlocked by collecting computer chips. Here is a list of the functions: * Radar Chip: Enables The Ship's radar up by the Shadow Warp. * Recall Chip: Teleports captains back to The Ship - instantaneously. Cooldown: 1/2 day. * Rewind Chip: Allows the captains to travel back to day 1. * Memory Chip: Allows instant hard saving on demand. * Focus Chip: Opens area #2. * Barrage Chip: Rains rocks on anything in the radius. Cooldown: 1/4 day. * Phase Chip: Makes captains and Pikmin invisible, invulnerable, and unable to interact, for 20 seconds. Cooldown: 3/4 day. * Blast Chip: Rains bombs on anything in the radius. Cooldown: 3/4 day. * Whistle Chip: Unleashes a huge whistle blast that rescues and recovers all Pikmin. Cooldown: 5/8 day. * Piercing Chip: Opens area #3. * Flowering Chip: Flowers all Pikmin in the radius. Cooldown: 1 day. * Bombardment Chip: Rains meteors on anything in the radius. Cooldown: 1 1/2 day. * Repair Chip: Fully heals both captains. Cooldown: 1 day. * Stasis Chip: Freezes an area in time and prevents inside-outside interactions for 20 seconds. Cooldown: 1 3/4 day. * Light Chip: Breaks the final boss's force field. Cooldown: 1 minute real-world. Category:Non-Canon Games